


Cute, yet kinky...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What everyone don't know about everyone's favorite inventor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute, yet kinky...

There he was... Blurr bit back the urge to snigger, optics narrowing in calculation. He did not do this often, but once in a while Wheeljack needed a reminder that the world did not revolve around science, however awesome he thought it was. 

Wheeljack was a good mate, he took care of Blurr and he waited patiently when the messenger slash spy was out doing his duty to the Autobot cause. More patiently than Blurr had ever waited for him to be done with his duties... Oh yes, Blurr was not afraid to admit to his own shortcomings, patience was not one of his _big_ skills. 

This, however, was the fourth orn where his mate had stayed past his scheduled shift end. Blurr felt certain that three orns overtime had been 'patience' enough on his part! 

Yes, it was defiantly the right time to remind his mate that his world revolved around... well, Blurr.

* * *

Wheeljack was almost sure he would have to pack up again. It was annoying, but Blurr could be erratic like that, sometimes one orn was too much and sometimes he could be as patient as a cityalt mech. 

But Wheeljack could be far more patient than that! And for this he was more than willing to wait a whole vorn or more... just this once he would teach his mate a lesson not soon to be forgotten.

He had spent almost an entire groon preparing for this. Honestly most of that had been building what he needed and waiting for a period of time where Blurr was not needed for anything. Not being needed made his mate edgy, energy filled, and that was what he needed him to be for this. 

So he waited, every orn he waited, pretending to have too much work to keep to a normal schedule. He was apologetic to Blurr and did his ‘best’ to make it up to him but was too ‘tired’ to truly make an effort… that was really the hardest part. He loved his mate, he had missed him like crazy! And pretending to be too tired to fully enjoy him and give him attention was not at all fun. 

This would make up for it though! Oh yes it would, and as soon as Blurr fell for it he could take a few orns free to make up for the lost time too. He rather suspected that his mate would want time to play with their new toys. 

Getting a little lost in pleasant imaginings he found himself surprised as a hot chassis was plastered against his back plating, dermas pressing to his neck where it met his right shoulder. Wheeljack nearly jumped but he knew of only one mech who would be this bold with him.

“Hello, Blurr,” he was glad for his mask and that he had long ago learned how to control his tone of voice. 

“Hey, ‘Jack… you’ve been so busy lately,” he was pushed against his work table, slim fingers running down his arms and pushing them forward too till Blurr could lock his hands to the table top with his own. Wheeljack smiled, shivering a little as his mate pushed against him and moaned into his audio receptor. 

Sometimes his _un_ predictable mate could be oh so _predictable_. 

“I have to finish the project, you know that my work is important… that it sometimes have to come before even us,” he did not try to hide the slight catch in his voice, the just barely there static that edged every word. Primus, was he ever horny… he’d been waiting so long for Blurr to strike. He had so much _planned_.

“Nothing comes before a mate, not even the war, ‘Jack, we’ve had this discussion before…” Blurr ground his panel against his aft and Wheeljack fairly crowed victory internally. 

“That’s true… we have,” Wheeljack nodded and shook one hand out of Blurr’s grip, to reach for what seemed to be a simple ring of bluish steel. Blurr huffed into his audio receptor and reached out to stop him. 

_Got you!_

The ring was clicked on and activated before the speedster realized he was targeted. Blurr spluttered when he felt the effect of the low level stasis field, vocalizer temporarily out as his systems were all numbed and slowed. 

“Did you really have to make me wait four orn, Blurr?” Wheeljack easily twisted loose, catching his mate as the slim shapely blue legs finally gave out. He could not help a soft laugh at the horrified look on Blurr’s face plate. 

“Come on, love, you know I would never hurt you, it is just a soft lowlevel stasis field. It will prevent you from running away until I have you secured,” lifting the less bulky mech he walked over to his little used in lab recharge berth. 

Laying his mate out he gently soothed him with strokes and petting, showing him the shackles he had made, cuffs lined with soft mesh so they would not scruff or hurt. Then he secured the blue mech with them, spread eagle and helpless… just gorgeous!

Only when he was sure Blurr could not get loose did he remove the stasis ring. 

“There, that was not so bad was it? Now I am going to get the toys, and then we can get down to business!” 

“H… toys?” Blurr’s rant was ended before it had begun and he just barely managed to squeak out the word ‘toys’ as what his mate was actually doing finally sank in. 

“Mhmm, toys… I made them just for us!” before the war he had dabbled in it, it was a good way to earn credits for other more serious projects. And it was fun! But he had not had a chance to make anything for a long time… 

“See here, this will feel so good when I put it inside you, I know how you like to be stuffed full,” holding up the faux spike he smirked and hit a button, starting the device. Blurr spluttered again and wiggled in his chains as well as he could. It hummed and the little nobs on it elongated into something that looked a lot like dangerous spikes, but when Wheeljack ran his hand over them they easily bend and sort of wiggled along his fingers. 

“What is _that_?” 

“The humans called them French ticklers, I dare say I have made them better than they can though,” the engineer smirked again, shutting off the device and putting the rest of the toys aside. “But first of all we are going to get you open and wet for me, right?” 

“Uh…” Blurr got no more out before he had to arch off the berth, Wheeljack’s glossa hot and wet against his still closed interface panel. There was no taking any prisoners this time, except for him apparently… 

“Mmm, you waxed before you came here, tastes great!” taking his time to explore, nuzzle, lick and kiss Wheeljack coaxed the speedster into opening his panel. Licking over the valve he huffed happily, giving himself a moment to simply enjoy having his slightly domineering mate at his mercy for once. 

Then he set to ’work’ glossa wiggling into the slightly moist folds of Blurr’s valve. It seemed his mate had already been charged before he ‘attacked’ him, wonderful! That meant he could start with the toys much sooner than he though. 

“You have to tell me, did you play with yourself before coming here?” reaching for a small ring with an even smaller shell like oval connected to it he pulled away from his mate’s valve. 

“Wheeljack, what are you doing?” the scientist laughed and gently began to coax out Blurr’s spike, sliding the soft, easily expanding ring around it, making sure the shell was settled downwards towards the valve. 

“You trust me, love, don’t be so nervous,” with that he pressed down on the shell activating the magnetic clamp and the vibration. It was right above the main exterior valve node, not touching it but certainly sending as many vibrations into it as it sent into the ring around Blurr’s spike base. 

“Ah!” and there went the rest of his mate’s nervous. Wheeljack grinned triumphantly and gently slid a finger into his valve. It was not loose but another finger showed him that it had more give than a valve that had not been properly exercised in four or more orn.

Oh how he loved Blurr’s penance for masturbation! Especially because he knew what mech starred in those sessions… 

“Oh you did play! Naughty mech, better move on to the main course then, shall we?” taking the toy he had discarded earlier he held it up for Blurr to see again. He had personally tried this out, not nearly as good as his mate’s spike but that was a personal preference. Wheeljack was sure it would be a best seller when the war ended and he could return to civilian pursuits.

“I’ll just let you get used to the girt, okay?” he did not wait for an affirmative, slowly pushing the head of the faux spike though the tight rim of Blurr’s valve. 

“This looks so good I you. Almost makes me want to spike you, but… Oh, Blurr, I have missed you so much! And I’ve missed your spike, it’s not fun playing with toys when you are not here,” not fun being alone when he wanted his mate with him, not fun waiting with no guarantee that Blurr would even return to him. they were in the middle of a war, there were no guarantees at all…

So! They would get the best out of the time they had, toys and each other. Twisting the faux spike he pushed it further in, teasingly slow because he knew how Blurr reacted to slow, until it was all the way inside. 

His mate was twisting and jerking, a tumble of sounds coming from his too fast vocalizer. He liked the spike ring apparently, and the faux spike too if the bucks of his slim hips where anything to go by.

“I’ll turn it on now, love, is that okay?” sitting back up he looked at the slackly pleasure expression on Blurr’s face plates and smiled winningly. The dark blue vacancy of those gorgeous optics… there was just nothing better than to see his mate like this! 

He pressed the button and was rewarded with a sharp, broken off cry, a buck and an arch of silvery fluid splattering onto blue armor. So worked up already! Overloading after barely any play. Wheeljack laughed and crawled over his mate’s twitching chassis, the stimulation not stopping for a moment. 

“I want you,” he spoke low, fervently, as he straddled the other’s pelvic plating taking the blue spike in hand, not caring about the fluids still cooling. “So badly, for so long… I hate it when you are gone,” even dazed by pleasure the optics focused on him and a smile curled Blurr’s dermas. He was not going to speak now, even Wheeljack would not be able to decipher what would come out. 

Maybe one orn, when they had finally bonded, but not now. 

Slowly he lowered himself over the blue spike, moaning at the much missed feel of his mate inside him. Ooh… and he could feel the vibrations of the spike ring too! That had been a good idea, mmm such a good idea.

* * *

“You are an evil, evil mech, ‘Jack,” Blurr huffed, closing aching arms around the scientist he loved so much. Frankly he was unsure how he managed to move even such a small part of himself as his arms. Or even how he managed to still be online… 

“And you love it!” he chuckled at the tiredly mumbled cocksure answer. It was true, he loved Wheeljack for that ability to be evil and ruthless too. After all he only ever applied it to him, and it did make berth time a spicy never boring activity. 

“I love _you_ , and your ingenious little toys,” kissing a finial he sighed and snuggled a little closer, tightening his embrace. 

“Mmm… love y’ too…” there was an orn after recharge too, they could talk then. Blurr cycled down into his own recharge, happy to have his lover in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Art-trade with DeviantArt artist & author SilverPhantom


End file.
